Battlegrounds
Just North of the Main Island the Battlegrounds await Players level 5 and above! Look for the Fireworks! In the Battlegrounds you will face several rounds with increasing difficulty. At the end of each set of rounds you can win special animals. These Animals are only available via the Battlegrounds. Once you vanquish this first round of battles, other challengers will soon await you. To go into a battle, tap on a Round to bring up the 'Select Your Animal' screen, then select an Animal and head into Battle! Remember each Battle will cost Stamina . Your Stamina will recover over time, but you can also win it as a reward for some battles. While in Battle, each Animal has one or two basic attacks available, these are dependent on the types the Animal is. There is also an Ultimate Attack, causing massive damage, though it costs 12 . This is for players who want to sway the victory to their side! During the Battle each attack has a chance of being at 1 of 4 power levels: Weak, Normal, Strong, and Critical. Winning a Battle will give rewards, such as Stamina , Gems , Apples , and Coins . Every 5 Rounds will have a Special Round where a specific reward will be in a bonus amount! Don't worry if your Animal loses a Battle, that Animal will just need to rest (no additional building required!) for a period of time before it can jump back into the fray! Level of opponents for each round vary from person to person. Level of opponents for each round vary from person to person. List of Battles |-| Level 1-40 Ancient Sloth= |-| Level 1-80 Hydro Yak= |-| Level 1-80 Twilight Troll= {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px;" |- ! width="28"| Round ! width="129"| Enemy ! width="157"| Rewards |- | 1 | Frostfang | 300 & 1,000 |- | 2 | Pyro Pony | 300 & 1,000 |- | 3 | Rock Rhino | 300 & 1,000 |- | 4 | Pandaffodil | 300 & 1,000 |- | 5 | Skyger | 2,000 & 1,000 |- | 6 | Rainguin | 300 & 1,000 |- | 7 | Fairy Ferret | 300 & 1,000 |- | 8 | Frostfang | 300 & 1,000 |- | 9 | Skyger | 300 & 1,000 |- | 10 | Firefox | 300 & 7,000 |- | 11 | Plantlers | 300 & 1,100 |- | 12 | Turtisle | 300 & 1,100 |- | 13 | Rock Rhino | 300 & 1,100 |- | 14 | Pyro Pony | 300 & 1,100 |- | 15 | Chromadile | 2 & 300 & 1,100 |- | 16 | Pandaffodil | 300 & 1,100 |- | 17 | Skyger | 300 & 1,100 |- | 18 | Armordillo | 300 & 1,100 |- | 19 | Firefox | 300 & 1,100 |- | 20 | Dream Bat | 3 & 300 & 1,100 |- | 21 | Rock Rhino | 300 & 1,200 |- | 22 | Volcamel | 300 & 1,200 |- | 23 | Fairy Ferret | 300 & 1,200 |- | 24 | Plantlers | 300 & 1,200 |- | 25 | Ember Bear | 300 & 9,000 |- | 26 | Skyger | 300 & 1,200 |- | 27 | Jackalope | 300 & 1,200 |- | 28 | Planther | 300 & 1,200 |- | 29 | Aquatter | 300 & 1,200 |- | 30 | Chameneon | 3 & 300 & 1,200 |- | 31 | Pandaffodil | 300 & 1,300 |- | 32 | Racmoon | 300 & 1,300 |- | 33 | Bamboon | 300 & 1,300 |- | 34 | Solar Simian | 300 & 1,300 |- | 35 | Peamoth | 3,000 & 1,300 |- | 36 | Rampage | 300 & 1,300 |- | 37 | Iciclaw | 300 & 1,300 |- | 38 | Rockodile | 300 & 1,300 |- | 39 | Volcamel | 300 & 1,300 |- | 40 | Spruce Moose | 3 & 300 & 1,300 |- | 41 | Jackalope | 300 & 1,300 |- | 42 | Dream Bat | 300 & 1,300 |- | 43 | Rampage | 300 & 1,300 |- | 44 | Solar Simian | 300 & 1,300 |- | 45 | Gargolem | 300 & 11,000 |- | 46 | Pyro Pony | 300 & 1,400 |- | 47 | Chameneon | 300 & 1,400 |- | 48 | Peamoth | 300 & 1,400 |- | 49 | Iciclaw | 300 & 1,400 |- | 50 | Cosmic Phoenix | 3,000 & 1,400 |- | 51 | Rainguin | ? |- | 52 | Bamboon | ? |- | 53 | Ancient Sloth | ? |- | 54 | Glacial Griffin | ? |- | 55 | Sea Drake | 3 & 300 & 1,400 |- | 56 | Rock Rhino | ? |- | 57 | Aquatter | ? |- | 58 | Magmacore | ? |- | 59 | Ocean Owl | ? |- | 60 | Aurora Pegasus | 300 & 14,000 |- | 61 | Ember Bear | ? |- | 62 | Spruce Moose | ? |- | 63 | Grassquatch | ? |- | 64 | Vinotaur | 300 & 1,500 |- | 65 | Onyx Ox | 3 & 300 & 1,500 |- | 66 | Turtisle | 300 & 1,500 |- | 67 | Dream Bat | 300 & 1,500 |- | 68 | Gargolem | 300 & 1,500 |- | 69 | Magmacore | 300 & 1,500 |- | 70 | Emerald Dragon | 3,000 & 1,500 |- | 71 | Chromadile | 300 & 1,500 |- | 72 | Hydro Yak | 300 & 1,500 |- | 73 | Cosmic Phoenix | 300 & 1,500 |- | 74 | Glacial Griffin | 300 & 1,500 |- | 75 | Crystal Unicorn | 4 & 300 & 1,500 |- | 76 | Rockodile | 300 & 1,600 |- | 77 | Aurora Pegasus | 300 & 1,600 |- | 78 | Onyx Ox | 300 & 1,600 |- | 79 | Emerald Dragon | 300 & 1,600 |- | 80 | Twilight Troll | Twilight Troll |- Category:Gameplay